


The Devil Makes Three

by RobbieWhite4



Series: The Devil Makes Three [1]
Category: AU - Fandom, Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, F/M, Haikyuu Month, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbieWhite4/pseuds/RobbieWhite4
Summary: 18+ ContentWord Count: 4537DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction based upon an AU where the characters are at lest 8 years past the time skip. (For the sake of this AU The three mentioned characters did not pursue volleyball after college.)  !!!!! NO MINORS OR INTERACTIONS IF YOU ARE UNDER 18!!!! This series will be explicit in nature containing but not limited to :NSFW content, Degradation, spitting, marking, double penetration and threesome themes. There are use of Honorifics as well! Alcohol and Drug use!Please Enjoy at your own risk!Feedback Is welcome!Spotify Playlist! is on tumblr!Song Clips are from Change (In the house of flies) By Deftones
Relationships: Threesome - Relationship
Series: The Devil Makes Three [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Devil Makes Three

Bad things always seemed to happen to you during the end of your shift. Todays bad? Serving the table of your favorite fling and his friends. Your design career hadn’t gone exactly the way you’d hoped and the only way you seemed to make any money these days, were at the many side jobs you had. The apron you had tied around your waist was tight as you finished tightening it for the second time in the last three minutes. You had a history of making reckless decisions in order to feel something…anything really. Failed relationship after failed relationship always left you feeling lost and hopeless when it came to romance. The year you had spent actually dating Bokuto Kotaro was nothing compared to the time afterwards. Not to say that the time you shared ended badly, Bokuto had spoiled you beyond your wildest dreams. The commitment was what terrified you. Every time before him when you found yourself falling head over heels it all ended in damaging heartbreak. So why would he be any different?

“I don’t know why you do this to yourself.” Mickey said watching you from the corner of the kitchen. You two had been best friends since middle school and here lately there was hardly a moment when she wasn’t complaining about your encounters with your ex. You both looked up to see a man turn towards the direction of the kitchen. You knew that if you didn’t make your way out there soon, he would come find you. Bokuto was nothing short of charming as his amber eyes trained on you sweetly when the double doors swung open. He was accompanied by a few of the local businessmen who’d been friends of his for years as well. A mixture of lawyers and stockbrokers, they’d all transformed from the athletes they’d been in college besides a few of the younger ones. When you stopped in front of their table the silver-haired man loosened his tie purposefully and cleared his throat.

“Long time no see Y/N.” Bokuto smiled at you and you swore his teeth had flashed even in the cheap florescent lighting.

“Don’t even start, you were here last week. You’re here every week.” The worlds tumbled past your lips effortlessly as you continued to look down at him with a polite smile. 

“Shot the man down before he even had a chance? Good to see you haven’t changed Y/N.” In the corner of the rounded booth a sly looking man with black spiked hair spoke up. He shifted his panther like eyes towards your figure. There was no shame in the way he drank you in like a salivating predator. His smile said what Bokutos wouldn’t. Kuroo Tetsuro was the local playboy here in the city and it was no secret that his list of women was as lengthy as the zeros on his checks. 

“What can I get for you gentleman tonight?” You try to remain professional as a third man who’d been silent the entire time speaks up. 

“I’ll have the baked chicken, substitute the fries for steamed broccoli, no butter. A water with lemon as well, thank you.” Ushijima Wakatoshi was the more polite of the three and the quietest. An observer who was frequently put on the spot by his colleague’s behavior. Especially in instances such as this. His light brown hair was combed appropriately. Your eyes lingered on his gargantuan hand as he held out the flimsy menu to you. 

“Just put us down for the same thing as Toshi over there. No lemon for me though, you already know I prefer my drinks sweet. Strawberry please.” The wooden toothpick between Bokutos teeth seemed out of place before the meal. The menu in his hand was held just in front of his chest forcing your upper body in his personal space as you reach for it. “I want to see you later…please.” The last word lay on his tongue as if waiting for your response. Of course, he would ask you here, it was harder to ignore than a text message or a phone call. If the sex wasn’t so damn good you would say “No” instead of ending up a babbling symphonic mess of moans and sweat.

“Will that be all?” You said through lightly clenched front teeth as you pulled the menu from his fingertips. The noises inside the restaurant faded into the background as his irises seemed to delve past the whites of your own eyes. He knew exactly how to look at you, slow and calculated. The goal was to make you follow his eyes down until your own become locked on his lips. It drew you in every time. The last time you two had hooked up you vowed never to again. It was supposed to be about the pleasure and exploration of your sexual desires. Not an addiction. 

“For now.” He smiled easily before breaking the connection and turning back to his friends. The heavy way your feet seemed to drag away from the table irritated you immensely as the double doors to the kitchen closed behind you.

“I thought you were about to malfunction out there bitch.” Mickey snickered as you clipped the order above the cook and took a seat in the corner. “He’s working extra hard, isn’t he?” She smirked handing you the water you’d been sipping on beforehand. 

“I am telling you, that man’s favorite sport is watching me squirm.” You sighed taking the water.

“It is. You make it too easy. He has all your buttons memorized and from the looks of it his friends are no better. Ushijima plays the innocent businessman so well but there are rumors about him too. You need to be careful around them.” 

“Why? You think they’re going to kidnap me or some shit?” You laughed lightly and rolled your eyes. Bokuto wasn’t exactly a menace to society and honestly neither were the other two. 

“Kidnapped? Shit sign me up. I bet the di-“

“Sir! I didn’t expect to see you in today. Cali said you called out.” You stood abruptly as your boss walked in the double doors. The look you shared with your friend nearly led to a laughing fit as you both pretended to be busy in the kitchen. It wasn’t long before the cook rang the bell signaling the finished food for your table. It was difficult to remove the images of you and Bokuto intertwined from your head. The man knew exactly what he was doing when it came to matters of the bedroom. He always left you satisfied and somehow desperately awaiting the next rendezvous. 

“What are you thinking about Y/N.” Kuroos voice crashed your corrupted train of thought. You’d walked all the way out to the table carrying the food and hardly noticed until his deep voice startled you.

“Nothing!” You smiled placing the men’s plates before them. The hot plate slid from your palm with a gentle clatter. The feeling of Kuroos eyes moving over your hand and up your arm was accompanied by chills that carried a tingling heat to your face. The red of his suit gave his face a sensual glow that only forced eyes from his jawline down to the black collar of his undershirt. 

“Thank you beautiful.” Ushijima flashed you an easy smirk that you missed as you pulled back from the middle of the table. 

“Is there anything else I can get any of you?” 

“An answer for my earlier proposition.” Bokuto said rolling up his sleeves to expose the veins in his forearms. With every stroke of the shiny silver knife his forearm flexed, leaving your mouth to water internally at the simple act of cutting his baked chicken. 

“Why are you asking me this here?” You retort. 

“Because you won’t answer my damn messages.” 

“Why does it have to be in front of them?” You whispered lowly so that the rest of the patrons would not overhear. 

“It’s not like I can’t see you staring at the two of them with your mouth salivating Y/N. I really wish you would give me more credit.” Bokuto chuckled shamelessly before he took a bite and released a satisfied hum. 

“Besides, I was thinking you would come back with us after your shift.” Ushijima said plainly as if it had been penned down in his planner without your knowledge weeks prior.

“If you think for one moment that I appreciate being approached like some kind of cheap thrill ride for you and your boyfriends you’ve gotten a lot slower in the last three weeks Kota.” The lump in your throat grew as you turned away. The shock masked the jab of desire that made its home in the pit of your stomach. The three biggest businessmen in the city had openly suggested a small orgy. The casual tone of the entire conversation made you laugh to yourself as the kitchen doors closed behind you once more. 

When the night slowed, and the customers had all trickled out you gathered the trash and headed home into the chilly winter air. Your breath surrounds you before dissipating to reveal a sleek black Bugatti sitting in the shadows of the restaurant. The window lowers silently to reveal Bokuto seated in the driver seat. His gray undershirt is still rolled snugly unto his forearms as his head turns towards yours. 

“Get in the car Y/N. There’s no one to impress now.” The sultry lull of his voice was carried on the cold wind that swirled around your boots as if meant to pull you in. The soft music of the car’s speakers invaded your ears as each buzzing beat crept down the back of your neck. Your body fills with shame as Bokuto opens the door for you. He knew. You knew.

“That’s a good girl.” He husked softly as you slid inside feeling the warm leather interior of the vehicle. Your body betrayed you outright as you closed the door. Settling your bag between your feet quickly you look up only to be met with the dangerous eyes of your former lover. In a movement you swore was in synch with the gentle beat, Bokuto pulled your seatbelt over your chest. The click of the mechanism did nothing to break the tension you could taste in the tiny space.

Guilt. That’s what you battled inside your head as you both rode towards the quieter part of the city. Bokuto had grown weary of the endless city life in his older age and had settled closer to the countryside. Though nothing was spared when finding the home of his dreams he longed for the constant quiet to cease and always sought to fill It with the company of women and friends. That was before you though. Having always known one another time had done you well, only aging you into an immensely attractive woman with a good head on her shoulders. That was just the surface and the way your body melded with his was merely a bonus.

“We’re here.” He spoke abruptly into the silent car before turning to you with his hand on your seatbelt just as before. “Before we walk into this house, I want you to know a few things. One… You are safe with me and them.” He nodded to a red sports car and a silver one beside it parked in the roundabout of the entrance. “The second thing is that if you want me to take you home right this instant I will.” His hand moved from the seatbelt to your thigh, the thin fabric of your uniform did nothing to stop the sensation of his long fingers over your black slacks. The subtle hitch of your breath triggered a sexy smirk that played on his lips, you were always so easily flustered. 

“We’ve had partners before Bokuto, that’s not the issue.” Your voice came out in a unsteady rush. “I can’t keep coming back here with you.” 

“Why?” 

“Because it isn’t real. You fuck me and then we go our separate ways until you call me again. I deserve b-better.” You insist through the chills running from your neck to your breasts as his fingers continue their slow assault over your thighs.

“I’m here to make you feel good. You know that and I would like to think that my end of the bargain is always held up. It’s you who runs away with her tail between her legs after I make you feel things you can’t wrap your head around.” The entire time he spoke your eyes lingered on his lips and the way his canines poked past them when he smirked or wet his bottom lip. He was seductive without even trying. The honesty reminds you just who you’re dealing with, as sweet as pie one second and lethal as poison in the same breath. Forcing yourself to look away you open the car door feeling the release of the seatbelt almost simultaneously. The door closed on its own as you stepped away from the curb to the cobblestone walkway. Every step you take puts you closer to your desires but further from the dignity you usually wielded like a shield. 

The house was enormous and filled with memorabilia of Bokutos accomplishments. Your heels clicked once more before you slipped them off at the door as your host slipped on a pair of black slippers. 

“Hey! You assholes, we’re home!” Bokuto called into the foyer as you padded softly beside him to the living room. Kuroo was standing at the pool table, his red button up hung open revealing the intricate ink on his chest. The floral scene alluded to a softer side of the corporate hound that you hadn’t seen since you were in High school. Again, your eyes betray you when Kuroo leans against the table lining up for the shot as his shirt falls further open. A soft clinking sound turns your head to a darker corner where Ushijima sits with wide legs and a glass of scotch on his knee. Even in the low light his olive eyes stand out like a snake in the grass awaiting the first step of its prey.

“You decided to come after all Y/N.” Kuroo spoke before standing straight as Ushijima remained seated. The sway in his walk had nothing to do with the drink he sipped as he closed the distance between the both of you. “You know, when you leaned over that table and looked me up and down I was under the assumption that we were dealing with someone as bold as we are. Tell me Y/N..” He paused bringing his thumb up to your cheek and down the skin of your jaw slowly. The warmth stirred the same feeling from before and even more so when he pressed down your bottom lip. “Are you feeling bold this evening? I know I am.”

His heavy palm guided your head back by your neck just enough so that when he leaned in, your eyes could not escape the intensity of his own hazel ones. Every breath that you shared was heavy with lust and obscene unspoken phrases. The pads of his fingers brushed against your jugular with a sureness that awaked every nerve in your body. 

“I watched a change in you, It's like you never had wings  
Now, you feel so alive, I've watched you change…”

“Are you going to kiss me- or do I have to do it myself?” You smiled then. The moment of hesitation had passed, and his small touches were driving you up the invisible wall that was between your bodies. Kuroo chuckled leaning down just out of your lips reach, it didn’t matter how you leaned or the way your heartbeat quickened beneath the black blouse you wore. If Kuroo wanted to kiss you, he would. 

“What do you say?” 

“Yes Y/N, use your manners.” Ushijimas voice boomed slightly over your heads as he lifted the scotch bottle from the silver tray it sat on. His slippers hid his footsteps so well on the black and gold rug that you didn’t notice his presence behind you. Ushijimas hand was twice the size of Kuroos and nothing would stop the shudders of your frame as he griped the back of your neck. His digits rest along the sides of your throat when you felt it. The unsubtle pressure on your shoulders as he guided you to the floor. Your nose brushed against Kuroos expensive shirt and slacks as you were lowered before the black-haired male. 

“You would attempt to start without me.” Bokuto smiled before turning back to the Bose speaker on the bar top. The music filled the room as the bass raised the hairs on your arms. An electric wave had engulfed you from where you looked up between Kuroo and Ushijima. Your chin was guided up as Bokuto took the bottle of scotch from his friend. The beautiful crystal top was placed in Kuroos outstretched palm and all eyes were on Bokuto as he took as swing from the shining bottle. 

“I took you home, set you on the glass….  
I pulled off your wings….  
Then I laughed”

“Your turn Y/N.” Bokuto hissed out slightly as he swallowed the first swing of scotch.

“What?” You looked between the three of them as Ushijima tilted your head further back and Kuroo gripped your cheeks effectively forcing you to open wide. The gentle patter of scotch on your tongue pulled you into a euphoric trance. Bokuto was leaned over you as the scotch fell past his pursed lips into your waiting mouth spreading the warmth down your face and neck until it reached your aching core. 

You released a soft moan when he lowered his lips to yours briefly before standing straight and taking Ushijimas place. Just as before your mouth was open as the tall man delivered a second shot unto your tongue the same way Bokuto had. The heat pulses through you again when you feel Kuroo and Bokutos fingers on your throat and cheeks holding you steady. Kuroo crouched just in front of you as your eyes followed his descent.

“Open your mouth sweetheart.” Bokuto prompted as Kuroo leaned into your lips. Ushijimas fingers under your chin helped the flow of scotch pass from Kuroos lips to your tongue. The burn awakened the sleeping desires within you. Everything about this moment was taboo. The way your chest swelled with longing when Kuroos soft tongue brushed against yours. The sweet whimpers that escaped your lips. All of it. 

A small rush of air hit your skin then. Bokuto had unbuttoned the simple buttons of your uniform blouse. The scratchy fabric drew chills from you as Ushijima pulled it from your arms to be draped over the back of a tan chaise. The exposure you feel heats your skin further as each man explores your body with no hesitation. You don’t know where to turn as they all demand your attention. 

“I watched a change in you, It's like you never had wings  
Now, you feel so alive, I've watched you change…”

“Don’t waste your time on them beautiful, we both know I’m the reason you’re here tonight.” Bokuto said as he slipped off the grey dress shirt revealing the beautiful black owl tattooed on his lower stomach. Its wingspan accentuated his adonis belt beautifully and the mouthwatering you experienced earlier returned. All you can think of is the way his skin feels under your tongue. 

“Yeah, but I’ll be the reason she stays. Isn’t that right?” Kuroo was confident as he pulled you back to his lips. Slow sweeping movements of his tongue cleared your thoughts of everything but him. The scent of bourbon and vanilla invade your senses as the kiss deepens. “You don’t know which one of us you want more do you Y/N?” 

“Neither one of you have any patience. Acting like a pack of wild dogs, you miss out on so much.” Ushijima stood back as Kuroo continued to drown you in his kisses and sensual touch. 

“Show us how it’s done then your highness.” Bokuto rolled his eyes as his counterpart walked to the chaise and took a seat.

“Y/N. Come here. Now.” Ushijima was a man of different stature entirely. From his strong jaw to his heavy hands, he commanded authority. His voice disrupts the wave of emotions you felt from Kuroo and you turned to him. Standing upright with Kuroos help you walk slowly to the larger of the three men. With one finger he points at the section of carpet just before his slippers. The gold ring on his finger was cold on your cheek as Ushijima leaned forward to clasp your face in his hand. 

“I want to watch you fall apart slowly. I want your moans to echo off these expensive walls but before all of that, you’re going to finish taking off your clothes for me.” The finality in his tone made your toes curl into the rug beneath them. The snug fabric of your slacks give with the slight tugging of the button. Your diligent fingers become caught up in one another under Ushijimas heated stare. With every sip he takes of scotch his rings clinked against the crystal but not with impatience. It was clear he wanted you to know he was watching you. 

“Slower.” He murmurs over his glass. You were so taken aback by the way your body followed his orders before your mind could catch up. This was a show that Ushijima wasn’t the only one enjoying. Bokuto soon found himself seated beside his colleague and Kuroo leaned against the back of the chaise. All eyes were on you now as you slowly pulled your pants past your thighs and knees. When the fabric finally pooled at your feet Bokuto caressed his jaw with a devious smirk of satisfaction.

“More.” Kuroo chimed in mesmerized by the way your body called to him.

Something in his tone told you that waiting wasn’t his forte. Still your timid hands moved to the clasp of your black bra, releasing the back sent the straps falling softly down your forearms. If the music wasn’t playing all three of them would have heard the shudder that left your lips as the smooth fabric fell to your feet leaving your breasts on display. The urge to cover yourself from their eyes is strong. 

“Don’t stop little Raven… I want to see all of you.” Bokuto’s nickname for you sends jolts throughout your exposed body and the peaks of your breasts harden. Hooking your thumbs under the bands of your panties you shimmy them slowly side to side and down your thighs and step out of them. “Come closer.” 

Bokutos voice settled over you, coaxing your body to him without any extra prompting. The gleam in his eye was wicked and alluring. The song changes to something far more sensual and Kuroo seats himself on the left side of Ushijima. Each one of them exude perfection, shirtless and tattooed besides Ushijima. His bare chest doesn’t stop the intense need you feel to taste him.

“Are you ready precious thing?” Ushijima smiles before bringing you to your knees by the curve of your neck.

“Yes Toshi.” You managed to sigh out. None of them had done anything but kiss you at the most. Still your mind was a jumbled mess of desire and yearning. 

“When you sit before me like this you call me Sir.” He corrects you sending another bout of heat to your pussy. It was almost embarrassing how much that simple sentence made you tremble. “Do you understand? I don’t like repeating myself.” 

“Yes Sir.” You mumbled from pouty lips. 

“Don’t feel bad. Ushi has a god complex.” Kuroo chimed in seeing your pouting expression. You chewed you bottom lip as Kuroo reached out to caress your face and Bokuto pulled your free hand to the bulge in his grey slacks. Ushijima watched as you undid the buttons on his friend’s pants and then moved to touch his. 

“Did I say you could undress me? Tend to them. I want to watch.” He chuckled watching your thighs shift against one another in anticipation. Ushijima sat between them as you reached past the fabric of their boxer briefs to feel their hardened cocks. Your hands take note of the veins on Kuroos shaft and the perfect curve of Bokutos member.

“Hold out your hands.” Bokuto hisses as your fingers brush the sensitive head of his cock. Your eyes widen when He and Kuroo spit in your hands. Back to their respective places you begin to stroke them both while Ushijima lifts your chin to plant the heaviest of kisses upon your lips. 

“I look at the cross, Then I look away  
Give you the gun… Blow me away…”

The tip of his tongue brushed your bottom lip requesting access as his grip tightened. Your palms worked as Ushijima worked you. You can’t stop the moan that slips out when his fingers bury themselves in your hair at the back of your head. The sounds of Kuroo and Bokutos deep grunts of pleasure added the desire pooling between your thighs. 

“That’s it little Raven. Tight… just.. like that.” Bokuto huffed turning to watch you kiss Toshi. Kuroo chuckled with his head towards the ceiling as you moved from tip to shaft spreading his own arousal. How had you ended up here? On your knees between the three of Japans most successful businessmen. The thought of what happens after this momentarily captured your attention until Ushijima ran his thumb over your bottom lip.

Ushijima kissed you again quickly swirling his tongue over yours as one of his long arms parted your thighs with a sharp “Smack!”. Your toes flexed against the carpet when his fingers drew small circles over your skin before traveling to your dripping mound. 

“Sir…please.” You moaned unto Ushijimas lips. Bokutos hips moved slowly pushing himself through your grip as if he was inside you.

“Beg. Beg me to touch you.” Ushijima demands.  
“Beg louder so we all can hear you sweetheart.” Kuroo choked out looking down at your hand wrapped around him. 

“Please touch me Sir. Please I want to feel your fingers.” You moaned out desperately. All you wanted was one of Ushijimas wide fingers pressed against your aching core. They were so thick and hard and the thought of them stretching you out causes you to cant your hips against Ushijimas palm. 

“That’s a good girl. Keep begging.” 

“I’m gonna cum soon… Shit!” Kuroo hissed as you quickened your hand. 

“Mnmm fuck.. right there baby..don’t stop.” Bokuto huffed before hot ropes of his ejaculation coated your fist. Kuroo followed suit costing your hand and his chest in his own fluids. Ushijimas watched you grip their thighs as he parted your folds with one thick finger and chuckled. 

It was only the beginning of what would prove to be a very long night. 

“I watched a change in you, It's like you never had wings  
Now, you feel so alive, I've watched you change…”

To Be Continued…


End file.
